


Smells like you.

by ryki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/pseuds/ryki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he meant to be attracted to the smell. He just... couldn't help the urge to press his nose against the other and inhale as much as he could to savour it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like you.

It had been a rough day after practice and honestly Myungsoo wasn't in the mood to move. His entire body was sore from the hours of practice while preparing for the world tour. He would've fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn't for Sunggyu's leader-voice telling them they were going to practice more after a break. He heard most of the members shuffle out of the room but made no attempt to move from his spot on the floor.

He heard someone still trying to catch their breath to his left and looked up to see Sungyeol's form bent over with his hands on his knees to keep his body standing. He wasn't as sweaty as Myungsoo was -- Myungsoo was usually the one who sweat the most and the quickest -- but he was still considerably drenched from practice.

"What?" Sungyeol looked at him curiously when he noticed the visual's eyes on him.

Myungsoo shook his head but kept looking at Sungyeol. Sungyeol shrugged it off before straightening up. He moved to the mirrors, not without lightly kicking Myungsoo's arm as he passed him, to sit down. Myugnsoo sniffed discreetly before he rolled over to his side to watch him. Sungyeol's chest still moved faster than normal but his breathing was slowly becoming regulated again. Too bad that was going to end soon as Myungsoo inhaled deeply, a ghost of a smile gracing his features.

He rolled over to his stomach and pushed himself up before crawling over to Sungyeol. 

"If you're going to pounce on me, don't even think about it."

Myungsoo frowned. "What am I, a cat?"

"Yes," was the instant reply.

"I am not!"

Sungyeol raised a brow at him. "Seriously? You go around sniffing at everyone, rubbing against them and biting them like a cat. You even get needy and agitated when you're not fed on time! Not to mention you sleep like one, too. Sprawled out without a care in the world. And you stare at people like you're trying to see into their soul!"

Myungsoo pouted. "But I'm not a cat."

"At least not in body," Sungyeol snorted as he started to fan himself, trying to cool off the last of the heat.

Myungsoo sat back on his heels and regarded Sungyeol seriously. 

Sungyeol shifted under his gaze. "What?"

Without replying, Myungsoo pounced on Sungyeol and made him fall over on his side. He relaxed his body so that all of his weight would trap Sungyeol beneath him. Sungyeol was considerably stronger than Myungsoo but he knew if he used all his weight that Sungyeol would just groan and lie there. Which he did.

"Yah! Myungsoo!"

Ignoring the protests, Myungsoo wrapped his arms around Sungyeol's waist after getting him to lay on his back. He buried his nose into Sungyeol's collarbone and inhaled deeply. He grinned inwardly when he felt Sungyeol shiver. 

"See? This is exactly what I meant when you're like a freaking cat."

Myungsoo just nuzzled along Sungyeol's collarbone as he inhaled Sungyeol's musky scent. Sungyeol's scent was always so much stronger after practice or working out and Myungsoo couldn't deny the attraction he felt to a sweaty Sungyeol. It wasn't because his clothes were damp or because his hair was wet, it was because of how he smelled. Myungsoo hated whenever he couldn't get a whiff of it because Sungyeol always made a beeline to the showers. So he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

He scooted down lower, getting a weird look from Sungyeol who raised his head to watch his best friend, and moved his face closer to Sungyeol's armpit. Sungyeol squirmed when Myungsoo inhaled deeply, letting out a light laugh from the ticklish feeling. 

"Soo?"

Not wanting to reply, Myungsoo ignored Sungyeol's question and decided to take it further. Besides Sungyeol hasn't told him to stop so he decided that it was safe to continue. If Sungyeol really hated it or was uncomfortable, Myungsoo was going to stop and apologize and make it up to him.

"What the-- What are you doing?!" Sungyeol yelped when Myungsoo grabbed his arm and moved it away from his middle before pressing his nose against Sungyeol's sweaty armpit. He struggled to get out of Myungsoo's grip but the younger male just tightened his hold on Sungyeol's waist and upper arm. 

Myungsoo nuzzled at the hairs of his armpit before inhaling as deeply as he could. When Sungyeol's scent hit him at full force, Myungsoo let out a low moan and relaxed against Sungyeol's body. Sungyeol had stiffed and gave Myungsoo a wide-eyed look but the younger had his eyes closed as he breathed in Sungyeol's scent.

Sungyeol figured it out at that point. He scolded himself for not realizing earlier. Whenever Sungyeol, or any of the members really, wrapped their arms around his shoulder Myungsoo always turned his head towards them. Sometimes he'd even press his face against their shoulders or hide his face in their side and only now did he realize it was probably because of his weird fascination of smelling the members. He originally thought it was because Myungsoo wanted to hide his smiles or his face but now he knew that wasn't the case.

He slowly brought his arm closer to Myungsoo's shoulders then rested it there. "Soo?" He heard Myungsoo sigh and took that as a reply. He shifted under the male a bit, because the floor was starting to hurt his back, then moved his leg in between Myungsoo's. He could feel the younger male's erection on his thigh and groaned.

"You're into some weird shit," Sungyeol mumbled after he pressed his thigh against Myungsoo's crotch, eliciting a moan from the younger.

"Not my fault," Myungsoo mumbled before turned his face to the side so he could see Sungyeol's face without moving away from Sungyeol's arm pit. "You smell good."

Sungyeol grimaced at that but let his head fall back to the floor. "Get up, the members will be back soon."

Myungsoo whined, "But--"

"I won't take a shower when we get home," Sungyeol whispered quietly, in case anyone walked in on them. "You can finish... whatever it is you're doing in the dorm, alright?" 

He really didn't mind not showering even if he preferred to shower as quickly as possible. Sweaty clothes made his skin irritated so he'd prefer to shower as soon as he can. But he knew that Sungjong and Woohyun would fight and claw at anyone who got in the way of their beauty routines. He had to wait to shower anyways so it wasn't a big deal. It was then when he made another realization. Maybe Myungsoo's bad showering habits were also due to his infatuation with how people smelled. If that was the case, then a lot of things started to make sense.

With a groan, Myungsoo rolled off Sungyeol's body and laid next to him. Sungyeol sat up and patted the younger's stomach with a grin. "But who knows how long that will be. Sunggyu will probably keep us here until our feet fall off!"

Sungyeol nodded his head with a thoughtful look before snickering. "At least more practice means more sweat?"

Myungsoo looked at him and grinned, but it was quickly replaced with a thoughtful frown.

"What?"

"You're okay with... this," Myungsoo asked as he vaguely gestured between the two of them.

Sungyeol shrugged. "It's weird but you're my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out?"

With a grin, Myungsoo latched on to Sungyeol's side and hugged him tightly. He let go after Sungyeol winced and mumbled out an apology but the grin on his face didn't falter one bit. 

"Oh and wipe off your face! You've got sweat all over!"

Myungsoo shoved him away with an incredulous look then scrubbed at his face with his shirt sleeve. 

"Not funny!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was vaguely inspired when K sent me a picture of Sungyeol's "chicken wing" armpit and it triggered a memory of when I read a DRRR! Izaya/Shizuo DJ where Shizuo had a fascination of Izaya's armpit and-- yeah. Pretty interesting stuff but for some reason I couldn't help but picture Myungsoo being into something like that. And thus, this was written.
> 
> Dedicated to K, even though she hates when I do this.


End file.
